1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, an amusement device for testing eye and hand reflex and coordination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many commercial amusement devices involve the use of stimuli and a means to respond to the stimuli by pressing a button or manipulating a correct switch. One such device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,354 issued to Goldfarb et al on Jan. 20, 1976. Goldfarb et al discloses a karate reflex game wherein lights are illuminated at various positions on a picture of a body. The lights are illuminated in a pseudo-random or random order. The participants strike the lighted portion of the picture wherein a switch means extinguishes the light. Extinguishment of the light coincides with the illumination of a second light wherein the participant knocks the second light out and a subsequent light is illuminated. At the end of a certain time period, the game is shut off and a score is determined. The game can be adapted to allow two people to play against each other.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,888 issued to Baker on Dec. 20, 1949 discloses an electric game wherein a plurality of people may play. Each person has a stop button and a block of three lamps located on a game board. Each lamp is illuminated for a short period of time at random. When one light is extinguished, a second lamp lights up. The first person to correctly press his stop button while one of his lamps is illuminated either wins the game or receives a certain number of points.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,629, issued to Epstein et al on May 10, 1932 discloses a device similar to the one disclosed in Baker. Each person has a plunger. A person takes his turn to try to press his plunger when one of his lights is illuminated. If one person misses, the next person takes his turn. The first person to correctly time the pressing of his plunger with the illumination of one of his lights wins the game.